Coming home to loving arms
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella runs from abuse and back into the arms of her family and friends. can her and Edward become more will Emmett be the overprotective big brother that she loves. What about Jasper Alice and Rose.
1. running from death

I don't own Twilight

Bella stared out the window her hand stilled over the dish I had been washing she didn't want to be here she didn't want to be in the sun and sand. No she wanted to be in the rain were you could smell the grass and she could run with her friends.

"Bella are those dishes done. "her mother's harsh voice cut through her musings.

"Almost, she tried to hurry her hands over the ceramic plats scalding her hands in the soapy water.

"Almost." Her mother stormed into the room. A look of an anger that she was used to marring the features that would have been pretty if she didn't Always have that look of rage on them.

"Yes Almost." She didn't flinch as she threw her hands up causing a storm of water to rain down on the floor. Bella was sick of this sick of her mother always hating her. Tired of nothing ever being good enough!

"Why you little…." Renee reached out and slapped her hard across the face. This time she did flinch and drew her hand up to the red mark she was sure now was blooming across her cheek. It wasn't that she wasn't used to being slapped because she was. She just was usually ready and braced before the blow came. "You ungrateful little bitch I got you out of that hellhole your father called a home and this is how you repay me by yelling at me."

"I loved that Hell hole as you call it." Bella glared at Her mother. "And why me why didn't you take Emmett with you to," She asked the question that she had been dying to ask since the night four years ago at fourteen that Her mother had smuggled her out of the house in the middle of the night. Not even allowing her say goodbye despite her tearful pleas that she wanted to be with Emmett and her father. Renee told her that she wasn't to contact them or she would dearly regret it and the thing is Bella believed her because Renee wasn't afraid to raise her hand in anger.

"Because I knew it would hurt your father. She laughed bitterly." I never wanted children. But I didn't want him to have you either. " she knew my mother was a cruel woman but she'd never realized until that night, that moment how cruel she actually was. At that moment she got a cold steely look in her eyes one that made Bella's stomach twist into knots this wasn't good Renee looked almost demented. "But you know what." Her voice was calm to calm. She felt shivers run up and down her body. "It would hurt Charlie even more if you died." Bella's eyes widened. She started to edge away from Renee and towards the door. She checked her pockets my keys were there and her purse was within easy reach. Renee lunged at her once again SLAP This one was worse than the first. Bella felt her head swim. The next thing she knew Renee's hands were around her neck chocking her Breathing becoming more difficult with the moment. Just as she was about to lose consciousness she seemed to get a surge of adrenaline Bella somehow retched herself away from her mother. She made a run for it grabbing her purse and rushing towards the back door. she heard her mother at her heals but somehow Bella was able to hit her with her purse and as she stumbled backwards was able to wrench the door open and make her way to the car and get it started she didn't have any clothes and only limited cash but she would make it to Washington. Her head was still swimming, she could barely see and it properly wasn't the best to drive but she had to get out of there. she stopped in the middle of the night at a rundown hotel barley getting any sleep and was up with the sun and back on the road. She started to notice the road signs and the familiar surroundings and she knew she was home. She parked in front of the house she'd grown up in wondering how she would be accepted she hadn't talked to anyone in four years. Bella made her way to the front door her head still pounding and knocked on the familiar wood. It was opened a minute later by Edward she would know him anywhere

She saw his eyes widen as she collapsed into his arms. Bella felt myself being carried and gently sat down. She heard voices over her but couldn't distinguish what was being said around her. As she came in and out of consciousness.

The whole gang was hanging out at Emmett's like most days, after school when they heard a knock on the door. Edward was the closest to it so he went to open it. He gasped when he saw who stood in front of him. Bella she looked like she was about to collapse and Edward held out his arms as she fell into them. He picked her up and carried her into the living room. Emmett jumped up when he saw who Edward was carrying.

"Is she ok." Edward could hear the worry in his voice as he sat her down on the couch he then noticed the bruises that covered her face and neck.

"I'm not sure Emmett. Call Charlie I'll call my dad." With that both of them pulled out phones and Jasper Alice and Rosalie huddled around Bella stricken looks etched on their faces not sure what to do. Alice and Rose had tears pouring down their faces. Jasper held Alice close to him trying not to break down himself. Who would do this to Bella what could she have done to deserve this nothing anyone ever did would deserve this. Edward held the phone to his ear as he heard a voice on the other end and as soon as I started to speak I heard Emmett say the same thing into the phone he was holding.

"Bella is here and something is seriously wrong.

A/N please review and please no flames. Updated and fixed chapter next chapter being written right now


	2. two worried fathers

I don't own Twilight (first chapter redone slightly. So go back and read it)

Carlisle had been working on paperwork in his office when his receptionist walked in. "Doctor Cullen.

" He looked up at her. "Yes Anna."

"Edwards on the phone it sounded urgent can I patch him through."

"yes of course" She went back to her desk and a moment latter his phone started to ring.

He hurriedly picked up the phone "Edward what is it what's wrong."

"Dad," he could hear the worry in Edwards's voice. "Bella just showed up at the Swan's front door and she looks to be in pretty bad shape we would bring her in but we don't know what's going on can you please come here. "

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible." Carlisle put the phone down and rushed out of his office what could be going on no one had seen or heard from Bella swan in four years. "I'm leaving cancel all my appointments for the day." He told Anna."

"Off course doctor Cullen," She quickly jotted something down as she watched him rush out of the hospital.

Meanwhile at the police station Charlie had just gotten done filling out a report when his phone rang.

"Chief Swan." He answered.

"Bella is here and something is seriously wrong. "He heard his sons panicked voice.

"Emmett wait Bella's there at the house."

"Yes and something's wrong,"

"What do you mean?" Panic was running through Charlie now.

"She showed up at the door and collapsed in Edwards arms there's bruises all over her."

"I'll be there in a minute. Have you called Carlisle?"

"Yes." He hung up the phone and rushed out of his office."

"Chief what's going on?" Sue the receptionist asked.

"Family emergency I'll be back tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

At the same time Charlie and Carlisle were both rushing towards the Swan's house.

Inside the house Bella had once again blacked out and everyone was hovered over her. "Dad should be here in a moment." Edward spoke up closing his phone.

"Yeah my dad's on his way to Emmett said throwing his phone down and looking at his baby sister who looked so weak and fragile. Rose came up and hugged him.

"Who would do such a thing?" Alice cried looking at her best friend as she clung to jasper.

"I don't know." Edward sat down next to Bella and moved her hair from her face, but when I find out they'll pay." Jasper and Emmett nodded their heads in agreement.

Carlisle and Charlie pulled into the driveway within moments of each other both jumping out of their cars and running towards the door. They both ran through the door. and looked down at Bella on the couch and all the kids surrounding her.

Charlie couldn't believe how beaten up his little girl looked. He sank down on the floor besides her taking her limp and pale hand, "Oh Bella sweetheart who did this to you?" Carlisle was taking her vitals as she started to stir she opened her eyes. She looked at Charlie.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"I'm here baby can you tell us who did this to you."

"Mom." She whispered. Everyone in the room saw red how could a mother do this to her own child Charlie had been livid when Renee took Bella but there wasn't much he could do she'd somehow gotten a judge to give her full rights over Bella. He never thought she would hurt her own daughter though.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." Charlie felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

"It's not your fault daddy." She assured him trying to comfort him.

"I should have fought harder for you." His voice was weak.

"She would have done something to make our lives even more miserable if you had."

Edward felt like Ripping Renee limb from limb he'd never liked the women but now he despised her. "Dad is she going to be ok." He looked over at Carlisle who was still examining Bella sadness evident in his eyes as he looked at the girl he considered another daughter.

"How do you feel Bella?"

"I'm fine Carlisle just sore I'm just glad to be home."

"Well it looks like the bruises will heal your voice might be weak for awhile I think she might have bruised some vocal cords, and you need to eat and drink something you show signs of both dehydration and malnutrition. "

"She starved you." Emmett was outraged.

"Only sometimes," Bella said with indifference" she was used to this.

"Bella I really want to stay with you but I would like to catch Renee as soon as possible," Charlie looked at his daughter he wanted to be with her but his fatherly instincts were telling him to put Renee away as soon as possible.

"Why don't Bella and Emmett spend the night at my house." Carlisle offered. "I'm sure Esme will love it she'll make sure Bella is feed." He smirked at Charlie knowing what a bad cook he was, "And Rosalie and Jasper can stay to." He added sure that the kids wouldn't want to be split up after a night like this.

"That works for me does it work for you to." Charlie turned and asked his children.

"Yeah that's fine, Thanks Carlisle" Bella said.

"You're welcome." He packed up his stuff and turned to the children. "I'll see you back at the house. "

"Ok," Rosalie and Jasper left to pack their stuff well Charlie went back to the station.

"Call me if you need anything." He told his daughter before leaving the house. She nodded her head but was sure she'd be in good hands with Esme Cullen. After both Carlisle and Charlie left Emmett went to pack his stuff and Bella turned to Alice.

"I don't have any clothes or anything." She said in embarrassment."

"Oh Bella don't worry about that. You can barrow something of mine." Alice smiled down at her best friend after Emmett came back down the stairs with his duffle bag they all helped Bella up and into Edwards's car.

A/N please review first chapter redone so go back and read that no flames.


	3. telling Esme chicken soup and warmth

I don't own Twilight.

"Here Bella" Edward handed her a blanket and got into the driver's seat well Emmett curled up with Bella on his lap her wrapped in the blanket Edward had given to her.

Alice climbed into the passenger seat and they were off to the Cullen house. Bella watched all the trees and landmarks pass out the window and she felt her eyes growing heavy. "Sleep Bella," whispered Emmett, stroking his sister's hair. Bella let her eyes close and let the warmth of the blanket and her brother sooth her to sleep.

Edward parked the car and Emmett made sure to be gentle as he picked up Bella and carried up the walkway and to the front door. He waited for Edward to open the door and carried her into the foyer, Esme had heard the door open and bustled into the front room to greet the children. She stopped short when she saw Bella.

"What's going on," she whispered not wanting to wake the slumbering girl.

"I'll explain in a moment, Edward told his mother but is there somewhere Emmett can lay Bella down." She nodded.

"Yes put her in the bed in the blue guestroom it was designed for her anyway." Esme had designed a room for all six of the kids they were all over so much, but Bella's had been closed up for the last four years. It was called the blue guest room but no one had entered it since Renee had taken Bella to Arizona.

Emmett had walked up the stairs and into his sisters room which was next to Alice's and across the hall from Rose's He placed her on the bed trying not to jar her. "Sleep Well Bella," he kissed her head gently and went back down the stairs. Rose and Jasper had made it to the house and they both went upstairs to put there things in their rooms. Once everyone was all situated, they all made it into the living room t and took various seats. Jasper and Alice in the recliner, Edward on the floor, Emmett and Rose on the loveseat and Esme in her chair Esme waited until everyone was settled before turning to her son.

"So what's going on, why's Bella back? Not that I mind."

"Well," Edward braced himself to tell the horrific story once again. "Renee has been abusing Bella she actually tried to kill her last time and luckily Bella was able to get away and drive to Forks I really don't know how she was dead on her feet and she collapsed in my arms. Dad says the bruises will heal but she's undernourished and need to be kept hydrated. Chief Swan wanted to go and start pressing charges on Renee right away so dad said it was ok to come here." When he finished telling his mother Bella's story everyone had tears in their eyes once again.

"Of course," she whispered let me go start some food she'll need to eat as soon as she wakes up. She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to help." Alice stood up and squeezed Jaspers hand, Rosalie agreed to the plan and both girls made their way to the kitchen.

"Esme is there anything we can do to help." Rosalie asked. As the two girls stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh girls," Esme turned around from the stove were she had been mixing something in a pot. "I'm just making Chicken soup why don't you go check on Bella."

"Of course." The two girls went up the stairs and made their way to Bella's room. She seemed to be stirring and waking up.

"Edward, Emmett," She called out.

"I'll get them." Rose whispered. Alice nodded her head and went to sit next to Bella.

"Oh Bella how could your own Mother treat you like this."

"I don't know." She heard a croaky voice answer her back. Bella had woken up and was looking back at her.

"you were asking for Emmett and Edward in your sleep Rose went down to get them." Bella nodded her head. "Mom's making chicken soup do you think you could eat some."

"Yeah."

"Ok," Alice pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Rose.

**Have the boys bring some soup with them.** She waited for Rosalie's affirmative reply.

Rosalie had made her way down stairs and back to the boys who seemed to be staring into space. "Emmett, Edward." Both boys turned to her. "Bella is asking for you." they nodded and started to stand when she heard her phone beep. She pulled it out of her pocket and read it. "You need to bring soup up to her."

"Ok" Edward said as she texted Alice back. Edward and Emmett went into the kitchen "Mom." Edward called.

"Yes honey." Esme asked.

"Is the soup Ready Bella's awake and would like some."

"Of course." She grabbed a bowl and ladled some soup into it then grabbed a spoon and placed it into the bowl before handing it to her son." On their up the stairs they called to Jasper to come with them. Rosalie had already made her way back upstairs. When they got upstairs both girls were sitting on Bella's bed.

"Here Bells." Edward handed her the soup and she smiled in thanks at him. She took a small spoon full and smiled thankful to be back to Esme's cooking. She finished the bowl and yawned again. Everyone started to leave so she could get some more sleep.

"No don't leave she pleaded." They all looked at her and then at each other and realized they needed to be together Carlisle had been right. "So they all crawled up onto the king size bed kicking their shoes off. They all cuddled together and felt safe as they fell asleep.

A/N thanks for the reviews please if you read the story and like it review it but don't flame. If I don't get more reviews I won't be motivated to update.


	4. together and dinner

I don't own Twilight

Carlisle found the six kids curled together on Bella's bed when he made his way home, "Esme come up and see this," He called down the stairs to his wife. Esme smiled at the sight before her.

"She's back Bella's back and the groups complete maybe we'll get Edward back to." For ever since Bella left it had almost been like a piece of Edward had left also.

"Maybe," Carlisle sighed kissing his wife's forehead and closing the door. Meanwhile in the forks police station Charlie was signing arrest warrants for the arrest of Renee Swan all he would need where statements from the kids and pictures of belle he hated what his ex-wife had down to his precious daughter. He hated that he would have to take picture and make her talk about it so soon but he wanted Renee behind bars.

He sighed and packed up his things locking the arrest warrants up until he was ready to issue them. He made his way to the Cullen house and walked through the door. "Esme, Carlisle," he called out looking for his two friends.

"Oh Charlie do you have everything sorted?" Esme asked bustling out of the kitchen.

"Almost I need witness statements from everyone and picture's of Bella's injury's," he looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"There all asleep in Bella's room." Esme gave him a sad smile and motioned him into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. "You'll be staying for dinner I hope."

"Yes thank you Esme," Charlie sat down in a chair and he took Carlisle and then Esme 's statements of what they saw. The kids woke up to the smell of food wafting up through the house.

"Seems like mom has Dinner ready," Alice stretched and stood up lets go down."

"I'm going to stay here with Bella," Edward told them when Bella started to protest he shooshed her. "Your not strong enough to get out of bed and I'm not leaving you." Bella could tell from the set of his jaw that there was no talking him out of this if anything Edward was really stubborn.

Esme was just setting the table when the kids came down stairs. "Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked looking around.

"he refuses to leave Bella so I guess they'll eat up there. " Jasper shrugged. Esme nodded and plated up to plates of food for them and headed upstairs she made her way into Bella's room and passed Edward the two plated well she got a tray.

"Now Edward I expect you to make sure she eats all of this."

"Sure thing Ma,"

"Thanks Esme," Bella smiled at the women who to her would always be her mother.

"no problem Bella dear." Esme left them and Edward picked up his fork and started to eat the Chicken mash potatoes and rice that Esme had provide he took a drink of the milk she had brought up and looked over at Bella who wasn't eating.

"You heard my mother Bells eat or I'll have to force you."

She took tentive fork full of the potato's and smiled. "I really missed Esme's cooking she finished off the potato's and the rice even eating a few bits of chicken before leaning against the pillows her eyes drooping once again.

"Sleep bells." Edward took the plats and glasses kissed her forehead and closed the door behind him. Downstairs Charlie had gotten statements from everyone he now just needed to talk to Edward and Bella.

Edward made his way into the kitchen. "She ate mostly everything I think only because it was your cooking though."

"Well I'll just have to make sure she gets as much of it as she can handle," Esme smiled taking the plates and glasses from Edward.

"Edward I need a statement from you about what you saw when Bella showed up." Charlie looked up at the younger man.

"Ok," Edward sat down but threw a look at the staircase and everyone knew he was thinking of Bella.

"I'll go up and sit in the room in case she wakes up." With that Emmett was gone Jasper was taking the trash out and the girls were going through Alice's things trying to find close for Bella.

I can't believe this, I'm glad Bella's back but I wish it was under different circumstances." Alice threw a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans on the bed for Bella to change into tomorrow along with a flowy nightgown for tonight.

"I know I wish I could just hit Renee right now," Rose seethed.

"Oh you'll have to get in line I'm sure Charlie Emmett and Edward are in front of you." Alice laughed.

"I know," Rose bit her lip "do you think she'll be mad."

"About what," Alice looked over at her friend

"That I'm dating Emmett you realize she doesn't know yet that I'm with Emmett and your with Jasper."

"Oh Rose," Alice sighed "don't worry about it, besides if Edward has his way I'm sure Bella will have more important things to think about." She giggled.

Edward sat at the kitchen table giving Charlie the few details he had finally Charlie stood up and clapped him on the back. "Thanks son you can go upstairs now I knew you want to be there when she wakes up." Edward left and Charlie watched him.

Emmett sat in the room his head in his hands his poor sister asleep and bruised he looked up as Edward came in "We'll fix her and no one will ever hurt her again Em that I promise." Edward laid his hand on his friends shoulder as they both watched the sleeping girl."

A/N thanks to those that reviewed yes I know its almost been a year sorry please review but don't flame.


End file.
